


A Proper Fairytale.

by infinitehaze



Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, post villa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 20:41:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20802659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infinitehaze/pseuds/infinitehaze
Summary: "Lass? Is everything okay?" His voice was riddled with worry and fear."Bobby.. do you still love me?" Your voice was shaky and weak from crying and it Bobby's heart drop on the other line. He absolutely hated seeing you upset and the fact that he wasn't with you during a time like this scared him. All he wanted to do was hold you in his arms and tell you everything was okay.





	A Proper Fairytale.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy! I worked really hard on this and I'm proud of myself! ❤️

_ **The doubt.** _

It had been a little over a month since the Villa and you and Bobby hadn't seen each other at all during that period. Of course you both texted, called and face-timed each other nearly everyday for hours on end, but it was nothing like seeing him in person holding him in your arms and kissing his plump lips and cute freckles splattered across his nose and cheeks. Getting back into a normal life and regular work schedule was the priority for not just you two, but the whole cast. It was impossible to see each other with the 7 hour distance between with you living in London and him in Glasgow. 

There were times when you had doubt in your heart. There were moments where you didn't know if it would work because the distance and hectic work schedules and it torn you apart. It just seemed like life was tearing you two away from each other much like the events in the Villa only with the real world problems.

Your anxiety was almost crippling as you worried about if he still loved you, if he wanted to break things off, if he was seeing someone else who could be there with him, if he was feeling the exact same way you did in moments like this. Usually late night calls with him consisted of pillow talk or something naughty leaving you both out of breathe and in bliss but it was something different this time.

You picked up your phone and dialed his frantically number not even realizing your hands were shaking. The need to hear his voice and reassurance wasn't something you could ignore this time. It rang twice before he picked up.

"Hey, Lass.. what's going on?" Bobby's voice was groggy and deeper than usual signaling he had just woken up to take your call. You could almost hear the smile in his voice. He was genuinely happy to talk to you any time of the day. You smiled sadly wiping your tears that kept running down your cheeks. His voice gave you butterflies like it was the first time you've talked to him.

He heard a small sniffle and weep from you making his heart drip and immediately shot up in his bed leaning over to turn on the lamp on the desk next to his bed.

"Lass? Is everything okay?" His voice was riddled with worry and fear.

"Bobby.. do you still love me?" Your voice was shaky and weak from crying and it Bobby's heart drop on the other line. He absolutely hated seeing you upset and the fact that he wasn't with you during a time like this scared him. All he wanted to do was hold you in his arms and tell you everything was okay.

"Princess... of course I still love you. What's this about? You're scaring me." Bobby got out of bed and walked over to the balcony in his room stepping outside enjoying the cool air on his bare skin.

"I'm sorry, I just.. I just worry about us. Its been so long since we've seen each other and I needed to know if you still-" You hicced and sniffed. "-If you still loved me. I'm a proper wreck without you.. I miss you so much, Bobby. What am I supposed to do?" Your voice was broken and shaky from your sobbing and also panicked from finally telling your partner about the thoughts eating you up.

"Take deep breathes for me, Lass." Bobby's voice was calm and smooth and seemed to instantly pacify and comfort you. You did exactly what he said taking deep breaths in and out managing to calm yourself down a bit before he spoke up again.

"I'm in love with you and a little time apart won't change the way I feel about you.. We survived everything that happened in the Villa so we can handle this too. This is only temporary, babe. We'll see each other soon then we can finally do the big thing remember? What was it that we talked about?" Bobby's voice was so reassuring and careful. He prompted you with a question wanting to hear you. Wanting to hear if you were okay and calmed down. 

"Moving in together.." A smile grew on your lips remembering the talk you both had about taking such a big step in your relationship. You were over the moon when he offered getting your own spot with him. Bobby smiled widely hearing you in slightly better spirits.

"Yeah! It's going to be great! And we can finally get that puppy we wanted, remember?" Bobby sounded so excited you could feel him smiling through the phone again. 

"Yeah.. I remember." You giggled softly.

"Now cheer up, yeah? Facetime me.. I want to see you smile for me." Bobby said with a smile on his lips. You whined at his request.

"I look so ugly right now though.." You pouted poking your slightly puffy and red cheeks.

"Impossible! You're always beautiful, babe. Now let me give you virtual kisses!" He pouted playfully.

_ **The reunion.**_

You were a big ball full of nerves and excitement as you stepped off the your flight and quickly made your way to baggage claim. You couldn't wipe the smile off your face because you were finally reuniting with your lover after two long months and you couldn't be happier. The fact that he was somewhere in the building waiting for you made you so giddy and your tummy was doing so many flips. It was by far the longest two months you had ever experienced and the first thing you wanted to do was plant the biggest kiss on his stupid, cute little face.

While you waited for your luggage, you took out your phone to discover unread messages from Bobby. A smile grew on your face reading his texts.

_'LASS!! I CANT WAIT TO SEE YOU!!'_

_'Have a great flight, okay?!'_

_'I can't wait to kiss and hug you!'_

_'Ur gonna kiss me, right?!'_

_'D: I'm nervous, I think I forgot how to kiss'_

_'Should I get you a present??'_

_'Or a cake?!'_

_'We could share it with the airport people!!'_

You giggled at his silly one-sided conversation and shot him a reply.

_'Babe, no presents. I just landed and waiting on luggage now. I'll see you soon. Xx.'_

You hit send and put your phone back in your pocket and realized your bag was in front of you passing slowly. You let out a tiny gasp and quickly grabbed your large luggage with a huff before setting it on the ground then practically ran to arrival pickups.

After many confusing signs and help from airport staff you finally found where you were supposed to be. There were so many people running around it seemed like you would never find him..

..But time seemed to slow down when you locked eyes with him. There he was standing dressed in long khakis with a black belt and his signature button down but only this time the pattern and color seemed to be different, one you couldn't quite make out yet. He was just as beautiful as you remembered if not more.

His eyes widened upon seeing standing a only few feet away from him then a wide smile grew on his lips before he started to walk to you with open arms. You ran to him with tears pooling at your eyes forgetting all about your bags and jumped into his embrace wrapping your arms around his neck and legs around his waist hugging him tightly. Bobby's arms immediately wrapped around your waist and buried his face in your neck holding back his own tears. He felt just as warm and secure as you remember.

You didn't know how long you both stayed like this but neither of you wanted it to end. You were finally reunited and holding each other again.

"Lass..." Bobby spoke loud enough for you to hear him but he wasn't talking directly to you. He was more so trying to grasp the fact that you were actually here and that this moment was real and not a dream that felt too real. You separated from him and he set you on the ground carefully. You grabbed his face with your hands studying him like he would disappear at any moment.

"I'm not going anywhere." He smiled at you before you spoke again.

"I missed you so much.." You couldn't believe he was back in your arms again. It felt like a dream seeing him standing there in front of you.

Bobby wiped away your tears and smiled leaning in to place a long and much awaited kiss on your lips. It was sweet and filled with love, happiness and excitement. Again losing a sense of time, you didn't know how long you got lost from the feelings of each other's lips before both of you had to pull away for air. He rested his forehead on yours cupping your face with his pretty hands rubbing your cheeks with his thumbs. Your hands were rested on the outsides of his wrists, closing your eyes smiling at the attention he was giving you. He smiled sweetly

"I missed you too, Lass.. So much.." He rubbed the tip of his nose onto yours softly and booped you. A smile grew on your lips and you let a giggle escape your lips.

"Boop." He said. You swore you could just die from his cuteness.

"Look at you being all sweet." You teased him.

"It's been a while since we've done that." He smiled and took your hands into his.

"Let's get out of here, yeah?" Bobby kissed your forehead before you got your luggage and left the airport in his car. The entire ride home consisted of nothing but Cardi B, laughs and kisses. Both of you just enjoying the moment and appreciating the time you two were spending together after being apart for so long.

_ **The ring.**_

Today marked 6 months of your relationship with Bobby and things couldn't have been any better. You finally made the move to Glasgow where you two had invested in an apartment together. Transferring to a new charity location was a lot easier than expected. Everyone at your new location welcomed you with open arms and you had quite the buzz around your name due to your excellent work at your last location in London. Bobby landed his job as head pastry chef in the city's most popular dessert spot and he was over the moon about it. You couldn't have been anymore prouder. Things felt like a fairytale. 

Bobby sat you down saying he wanted to show you something "cool." You were a bit nervous as you watched him fumble around in his pocket for something. You never knew with Bobby, I could have been a lizard he found or- 

You were snapped out of your thoughts when you seen him pull out a tiny velvet box from his pocket.

"Ah, here!" Bobby smiled wide and opened the box revealing a rose gold ring with a pretty diamond in the center and both of your birthstones on either side of it. It was absolutely stunning. This was his idea of "cool."

"Bobby.. what's this..?" You asked looking at the beautiful ring he was holding in the tiny red velvet box then at Bobby who had a smile and a glint in his eyes.

"It's a promise ring," He started and took the ring from out of the box smiling.

"I remember on our final date you said you wanted one, and I could choose the meaning so," He smiled again and grabbed your hand before looking into your eyes.

"I'm promising to always love you no matter what. I'm promising a happy future for us, one with many kids and grandchildren running around, one with unconditional love and support through all the fights and hardships we have. I'm so in love with you, (Name)." Bobby ended by slipping the ring on your ring finger. You were left teary eyed and speechless. 

"Babe.." You pulled him in for a hug buiring your face in the crook of his neck. He immediately wrapped his arms around you pulling you closer. His heart was racing he was sure that you could feel it against his chest. He was nervous that the ring was too much of a serious step and you wouldn't accept it but he was more than relieved that you did.

"I love you so much." You pulled away and held his freckled face in your hands smiling as he looked at you like you were the only girl in the world. His eyes were sparkling with love and admiration accompanied with a goofy grin on his lips.

You pecked his lips, then his both cheeks, followed by his forehead and cute nose. You broke out onto a frenzy of kisses leaving them all over his face making him blush and whine.

"Babeee, you're attacking me with your kisses! It's too much for my heart!" Bobby said in an overdramatic voice.

"You should already know I need to get my daily freckle kisses in! Or i'll die!" You squeezed his face in your hands making his lips pout.

"Well.. I can't have you die on me now. Especially since I made cupcakes." His voice sounded funny because you were squishing his face.

"Wait, you made cupcakes?" He nodded.

"Vanilla with strawberry frosting?" He nodded again.

"I'll race you to the kitchen, cutie." You let go of his face and got an unfair start to the kitchen. You thought you were in for the win until you got grabbed from behind lifting you off the ground.

"You're a proper cheater, aren't you?" Bobby chuckled and held you as he walked in the kitchen.

_ **The baby.**_

_Negative_.

Disappointment and failure was all you felt looking at the pregnancy test in your hands.

Bobby and you had been trying for a baby for a couple months now but to no avail you haven't gotten pregnant. You tried everything: the days where you were most fertile, different positions, changing your diet, even standing upside down against a wall (Chelsea's idea). The doctor advice was to keep trying because you both were healthy and at the ideal age for your bodies to conceive. But in all honesty you were giving up hope on your now fourth negative pregnancy test.

"Don't cry, Lass! We can try again!" Bobby placed a reassuring hands on your thighs as he squatted in front of you looking up at you with worried eyes.

"This is the fourth time, Bobby. Maybe it's just not meant to be.." You

"Hey.. look at me." Bobby's voice was serious: a rarity. You wiped your eyes and built up the courage to look at him in the eyes. He took your hands in his.

"You know I don't like it when you talk like that," He looked serious. "We can't just give up every time an obstacle is in our way. We've overcome so many things, Lass. You're not alone, we're in this together. We can do this!" Bobby smiled wide and stood up now making you look up at him. 

"But aren't you.. tired.. of me?" You felt your cheeks heat up and you looked away from his eyes. He chuckled and leaned over to kiss your temple and whisper in your ear.

"I can never get enough of you.." His voice got deeper and his breath was hot against your skin. You looked at him again and you knew that look. Baby making time.

**_24 Hours Later._**

"Lass.. Is it alright if I come in?" Bobby's voice was soft on the other side of the door. He heard a weak 'yes' come from you and he opened the bathroom slowly to see you sitting on the floor by the toilet looking completely out of it. He rushed over to you helping you up off the ground carefully. He arms around your waist and your arm around his neck. He helped you back to the bedroom where he laid you back down on your side of the bed sitting next to you with a worried expression.

"Did you eat something bad?" He reached to pat your hair.

"I don't know I just got sick as soon as I woke up." You pouted leaning into his warm touch. It was silent for a few seconds before Bobby spoke up at a sudden realization.

"Do you think.. there's a baby growing in here?" He asked with hopeful eyes placing a hand on your tummy. You and Bobby did try again the night before but the idea scared you, not because you weren't ready for a child though.

"I don't want to get my hopes up.." You looked at him furrowing your brows.

"There's only one way to find out, Lass." He smiled rubbing your tummy getting a smile out of you.

Ten minutes had pasted since you took the pregnancy test and you were bricking it.

"Can you look for me, babe? I'm scared." You said looking at your fiancé with a worried look. Bobby smiled and nodded before heading to the bathroom. It was silent for a few seconds before he screamed, it honestly made you jump to your feet. You would think he saw a ghost. He bursted back into the room with a smile that could light up an entire universe.

"We're gonna be mommy and daddy, Lass!" Bobby ran to you and picked you up into a hug spinning you around. You couldn't process anything he was saying. He sat you down and laughed at your reaction.

"I'm gonna be a mommy..?" You asked slowly looking at Bobby with disbelief. He nodded quickly his smile never faltering.

"Yes!" He showed you the white stick that read positive in pink letters. You felt tears well up in your eyes before Bobby pulled you into a giant hug.

A proper fairytale.


End file.
